


Meeting her Uncle John

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Tiffany decided to take a summer break and visit her Uncle John over in London, Britain to be precise. Her mother had received a phone call a few days ago with him wanting to see her and get a bit of a break away from her family and friends Stateside to get a bit of a cultural experience across the pond. After getting her a passport and packing her suitcase with both warm and cold clothes, she boarded the plane for the flight to Britain. 

Once she found her seat assignment, Tiffany pulled out the picture of her Uncle so that she'd know exactly who to look for when the plane landed. She noticed that there was a taller man in the picture standing with him, looking to her, completely bored or tired, of which way she wasn't exactly sure but she was definetly looking forward to meeting him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

After her plane landed, Tiffany went through the chore of having her passport stamped before she could either get her suitcase or begin to look for her Uncle John. Hearing a male voice call her name, she looked around and saw him standing there in his jumper and slacks. "Uncle John its nice to see you." She replied walking over and hugging him as well as getting a warm hug and a kiss on her temple in return. 

"How was your flight, Pips?" He asked using his pet name for her. "Long..Uncle John..very long. Its nice to see you again thanks for letting me come and spend the summer with you." Tiff said looping her arm with his then leaning over briefly to claim her suitcase off of the belt with her other hand. "You ready to see your new surroundings and meet everyone? Mrs.Hudsons been looking forward to meeting you since I mentioned that you were coming." "Yea, I'm definetly looking forward to meeting them, especially your flatmate." Tiffany replied with a tired grin.


	3. Chapter 3

After flagging down a cab and giving the driver the address, Tiffany relays the greetings from her family and news to him, she listens to his warm voice as he relays just what he and his flatmate, Sherlock, have been doing as well as the different cases that they've gone on and just how Sherlock manages to solve each and every one with just the few clues that he finds at each crime scene. "So this Sherlock guy, will I get to meet him while I'm here?" She asks rather drowsily as both John's voice and the gentle rumblings and vibrations of the cab began to work on her making her even drowsier and almost sending her off into a relaxing sleep. 

"Yea, there will be plenty of times for you to meet him, just don't be upset if he's not that friendly to you at first..after all it did take him awhile to warm up to me at first. Go ahead and sleep if you wish, Pips, I'll wake you when we get home." He murmurs softly watching as her eyelids finally slip closed at his soft, gentle voice. "Mmm..ok" Tiffany mumbles laying her head on his shoulder and is out for the remainder of the ride letting John watch over her as he ruffles her hair with his other hand, bringing a sleepy grin to appear on her face. *Yea, looks like she still enjoys having her hair played with.* He thought to himself softly laughing *Looks like she has something in common with Sherlock. It'll be very interesting to see what happens when these two meet.*


	4. Chapter 4

Once the cab pulled up and stopped, John paid the cab driver then gently woke up his sleeping Niece. "Pips, love, we're here." He said quietly. "Hmmm..Home...so soon? How long was I asleep?" She queried drowsily. "Not long, just a few minuets. Let's get you upstairs and into bed, Tiff then you can sleep a bit longer and do your unpacking tomorrow." He commented while slinging her duffle bag over one shoulder and slipping his hand into the handle of her suitcase handle. 

Uncle John? What time is it here? Maybe I should stay up to get myself acclimated to the time here, now instead of staying on the time that I was on." She commented glancing over her left shoulder into his sparkling amethyst blue eyes. "Its about 1:00 AM now. That's a very good idea, love. You can always sleep later once you're fully acclimated to the difference."


	5. Chapter 5

Once the door to the upper flat was unlocked and they entered the front room, John placed Tiffany's bags down on the floor in front of the kitchen table careful to keep them out of everyone's way. Knowing that she had a fondness for sodas, he took out a can and after opening it handed it to her. "Mmm..thanks, Uncle John." She replied after taking a sip feeling the liquid begin to wake her up a bit. "You're very welcome, Pips" Sitting in the chair, Pips arched her back slightly down towards the back of it until she felt a small pop coming from her spine. "Ahh..that *feels* so much better. Flying in those small airline chairs can be murder on the back." Her voice comes very close to sounding like a kittens purr in the pleasure that the popping caused her to feel in that little stretching move. 

During their conversation, Sherlock, who'd been sitting on the couch with his eyes closed deep in thought opened them when he heard the unfamiliar female voice talking to his blogger in a way that he'd never quite heard before. Glancing over at the young girl who was still dressed in comfortable flying clothes but had long ago removed the shoes and just remained with socks on her feet. "So you're the one that John's been counting down the days until your arrival here, hmm?" "Yep, that's me. I'm Tiffany, his Niece. You must be Sherlock Holmes, Uncle John's told me so much about you in his letters that he sent me. Its wizard to finally put a face to the name or a name to the face whichever's easiest." Tiffany said.

"I'd love to stay up and chat some more, gentlemen, but I'm still a bit jet-lagged so if you'll excuse me, I think that I'll go and crash for a few more hours." "That's a good idea, Pips. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to my bedroom and you can sleep there, love."


	6. Chapter 6

After being shown to her Uncle's room, Tiffany walked over to the bed, drowsily kicked off her sneakers and curled up in the bed grabbing the comforter to use as a sleeping companion and welcomed the warm embrace of Morpheus and was asleep in seconds. John watched her for a few seconds, a loving grin on his face as he watched her from the open doorway before gently closing it. 

"So, that's your Niece, hmm? She seems interesting. I can definetly see a little bit of you in her though, John. Between her mannerisms and yours, she's quite a part of your family." Sherlock commented after the girl in question left the room. 

"Yep, she's mine. She's gonna be here the entire summer break, so please try to be nice to her while she's here with us, ok?" John replied with a slight pleading-but-not quite tone to his voice. "We'll see how it goes, as I'm not promising anything. Oh..has she met Mycroft yet? That'll be quite interesting to watch." He commented. "Well..no, she hasn't. She's not even met Lestrade yet..come to think of it." John said a bit thoughtfully. "Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day for her."


End file.
